Catchup coffee
by hyper-girl-318
Summary: When Hermiones daughter knocks on the door of a magical house how will she react when her enemy opens it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters (except Alexia, Harvey and Ellie)**

**Set 7 years after the war…**

**Chapter 1: First meeting…**

The sun was shining and Hermione Granger and her daughter Rose were going door to door to hand out posters for the upcoming event at Rose's school. Hermione had changed a lot since her school days. She was slim and had a good figure, her blue skinny jeans and her pink long top only made it more prominent. Her once wild hair was now calm; it hung down her back in long silky waves. Her eyes didn't change; they were still the same brown with slight gold flecks.

Rose had shiny straight brown hair, it was put up in pigtails and she loved waving them about. Her eyes were the exact same shade as her fathers, a striking blue. Her face was slightly splattered with freckles and she nearly always had a smile on his face. Her yellow summer dress glowed in the sun.

Hermione was stood in front of someone's door talking to a kind women with grey hair, Rose liked her but was considerably bored, she was a young child and needed to be entertained. She glanced at her mother and when she wasn't looking she slipped past her and continued on her own.

She made her way to the next house and down the little garden path; she got to the door and knocked on it. As she waited she looked up at the house and noticed it was different It wasn't like the others, it seemed more… magical.

Moments later the door opened to reveal a man, he had strikingly blonde hair; Rose looked at his emerald green shirt and jeans before looking into his eyes. She almost flinched. His stone grey eyes seemed to stare into her and he had a guarded expression on his face, this changed when he noticed the little girl that was stood upon his door step.

Rose looked up at him and stared him down, her mouth opened before she spoke clearly, "I've seen you before, in the special moving newspapers. You're a death-eater..?" For a 4 year old she was very confident and blunt, a trait she got from her mother no less.

He sighed and crouched down so he was level with the girl before him, "Yes, I was a death-eater. I didn't choose it though and I wouldn't want to be ever again... I wasn't exactly the nicest person when I was younger."

"But you're good now?" Rose questioned, He nodded and smiled at her, "Yes I am," He said. He looked just behind her and frowned, "Where are your parents, little one?" He asked her.

"My mummy's next door," She indicated with her thumb, "talking to this old lady," He laughed, "And my daddy..?" She shrugged, "He and my mummy don't talk anymore…" Her bottom lip quivered and she looked at the floor.

"Hey… I'm sure he still loves you," He said gently, trying to comfort her.

"Anyway, what's your name then?" He asked, trying to change the subject and find who this little girl was.

"Rose. What about you?" Rose spoke her name proudly, all traces of nearly crying gone completely.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Don't you have a last name?" He asked, in a very gentle voice.

Rose shrugged again, "I have two," She indicated the number by holding up two fingers, "There's Granger, or Weasley." She ticked them off her fingers as she said them.

Draco looked at her, shocked, surely not! It couldn't be the two people he was thinking off, but then, in his mind he knew he was right. He was proved right not a moment later when a voice called out, "Rose! Where are you sweetie?"

The woman frantically looked around and when she saw her daughter she sighed in relief, but then she saw who she was with and she tensed up. Her daughter was talking to the man that had tortured her for years; she quietly made her way down the path to them.

Taking Rose's hand she looked at Draco and said, "Draco Malfoy, in the flesh."

Draco looked at her and his breath caught in his throat, _Wow she's changed_! He thought, "Hermione Granger, nice to see you after so long," His voice held no hostility or malice and he was looking at her softly.

Hermione looked at him, unsure of his words, then she noticed the look in his eyes, it was so soft and gentle it almost freaked her out, _Maybe he has changed…_

"Likewise," She said just as softly as he did.

"Really? I would've thought I would be the last person you wanted to see," He said a bit surprised, although he tried his best to hide it.

Rose looked at the two of them, her eyes going from Hermione to Draco, as if to say 'What's going on?' Hermione shook her head.

"Draco, people change, except that." She looked at him sincerely before looking at her daughter and smiling down at her.

Draco looked at her daughter and then back at Hermione, in his head his name kept going around, but from Hermione's mouth, he loved the sound of it. He shuffled his feet nervously, "Would you like to come in? Have a coffee or something? For a bit of a catch up?" He asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and looked down at her daughter, Rose looked straight back up at her with a puppy dog look on her face, her mother sighed, she could never resist her daughter when she looked like that and boy, didn't Rose know it!

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at her daughter before looking at Draco and smiling again, "We'd love to."

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled back before leading them into his house. Rose ran forward and bumped into Draco's legs and falling on the floor. Her mum looked at her sternly before picking her up.

"Rose, what have I told you about running? Now tell Draco you're sorry."

Rose looked at Draco, "I'm sorry Mr Draco," She said in a sweet voice. Draco smiled and shook his head.

"Not a problem little one, now would you like a drink? Milkshake?" He suggested.

Rose nodded eagerly, "Strawberry please." She said.

"Sure thing," Draco said before disappearing into the kitchen. Hermione looked at her and sighed before going into his living room and sitting on the sofa, letting Rose climb onto her lap.

A few moments later Draco popped his head around the door, "Did you want coffee? Or something else?" He asked Hermione.

"Nah, coffee's good," She said, looking at him. He nodded at her and disappeared once more.

Not long after Draco reappeared with two coffees and a milkshake floating behind him.

He gave the milkshake to Rose first, mock bowing, "For the little girl in the front row!" He said to her, making her giggle.

Hermione laughed slightly and Draco handed her drink to her.

"Thanks Draco," She said to him.

Draco nodded, "Wow! Mr Draco! This is really good! Thank you!" Rose burst out before taking another gulp of her drink.

Draco laughed at her, "Hey Rose?"

"Uh huh?" She replied, still drinking her drink.

"Do you want to play with some toys?" He asked.

Rose nodded her head enthusiastically. He looked at Hermione who just nodded; he held her hand and took her out of the living room and up the stairs to a toy room. Rose looked in awe at all the toys and teddies spread across the room.

Draco came back down the stairs and walked into the living room, when he got there Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You have children?" She asked.

"Nope, I would like some someday, but I plan on finding the perfect girl first," He clarified, looking at her funny.

"So… what's with the playroom?" She questioned, clearly baffled by the playroom but lack of children.

Draco smiled, "Remember Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione nodded, "Well she has a little boy, Harvey and with her job, she often needs someone to look after him for a few hours at a time. Well me being the kind person I am," He looked at Hermione but she didn't say anything, just looked straight back at him, "Well, I said I'd look after him sooo yeah… But she usually gives me no warning!"

Hermione laughed, "So you haven't found the one yet?"

Draco shook his head, "Not even close, and you?" He watched as Hermione shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"Well, I thought I had Ron, but.. I don't know, something just didn't click and i-"She was cut off by Rose rushing down the stairs and storming into the room.

"When am I seeing daddy?" She asked, wanting to see her dad again.

"What's the time Draco?" He looked at his watched.

"Half past three," He heard Hermione swear under her breath and smiled to himself.

"I'm really sorry Draco but I've got to go, Ron's picking Rose up in half an hour and I haven't got any of her stuff ready..." Hermione explained.

Draco nodded, "Okay," He said as he stood up. Hermione scooped Rose up into her arms before walking towards the door.

"Why don't you come back later so we can have a proper talk?" He asked uncertainly, he didn't looked at her eyes because he knew that his own would show a hint of fear that she would say no.

She smiled and nodded, "About 5?" Draco nodded and smiled, big. He watched as the duo left his house and seemed pretty pleased with himself.

**Reviews much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this one is slightly shorter than the first one but the next one will be longer..**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter…**

**Chapter 2: Talks and Baby-sitting…**

When Hermione got home she put Rose down and ran up the stairs. She went into Rose's room and got some clothes for tonight and tomorrow prepared in a bag, not forgetting her special teddy. She smiled to herself and walked back down the stairs to find her daughter sat on the sofa, swinging her legs.

Rose looked up and smiled as she saw her mother walk towards her.

"You alright sweetie?" Hermione asked her daughter softly, as she crouched down in front of her.

Rose nodded, "I like Mr Draco, do you?" She asked, looking at her mother closely.

"Well… He's certainly changed I'll give him that!" Hermione laughed, although she had to admit that he had changed a lot more than she would have imagined.

With a roar of the fire Hermione watched as the flames turned green and Ron stepped out of them. This man had red hair and the eyes colour that matched Rose's perfectly.

"Daddy!" Rose called, she ran towards her father and he lifted her up into her arms, giving her a big hug.

"Hey Rose! Hermione." Ron nodded his head curtly to Hermione who nodded back and stood up; giving Ron Rose's bag she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Be good okay?" She said to Rose.

Rose nodded and whispered to her, "Wear something nice for Mr Draco, yeah?"

Hermione blushed slightly and nodded. She watched as they left and she sighed to herself, now she really did have to decide what to wear to see Draco.

Draco was pacing back and forth through his house, thinking about Hermione. She had changed. In the last 7 years that they had seen each other Draco had to admit she had gone from a little girl to a woman. Quite beautifully he might add.

He loved the fact that they had finally spoken again and there were no hostile looks, no glares and no insults. It was civil, friendly even and he really hoped it would stay that way.

Draco looked at his watched again, quarter to five. Draco ran up his stairs two at time, he made his way to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He messed about with his hair to try and get it neat and tidy but let's just say… it had other ideas. He sighed and left it how he it was, rough. It truly didn't look bad, he smirk to himself as he looked at himself, his ego getting a little bigger.

He made his way downstairs and started pacing again, then there was a knock at the door, he took a deep breath and opened it to reveal Hermione, stood there smiling at him. She had decided to wear the same clothes as earlier but she had added a little make-up and she had done something to her hair that made it look and feel softer. Draco smiled back as he once again found himself thinking that she looked beautiful.

He mock bowed her into the house and she laughed at him, he just winked at her and led her into the kitchen so he could make some more coffee. He let magic make them and he leant with his back against the side as he watched the young witch before him as she took a seat at his breakfast bar.

When the coffees were done he levitated them to the table and took the seat opposite Hermione. Hermione smiled gratefully and took a sip of the coffee.

"You were saying something about Ron when you left earlier?" Draco said, breaking the comfortable silence that had ensued between them. He noticed her look up at him and noticed the surprise light in her eyes, he smirked.

"Umm… Yeah, What I was saying was, I can't help but wonder if marrying him was the worst mistake of my life…" Draco looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off, "I know what you're thinking, 'what about Rose?'" Hermione guessed.

All Draco did was nod.

"Well, I'm glad I've got her in my life, hell! She is my life! I can't see myself without her."

Draco let out an 'oh' of understanding but he knew she was holding back, he looked at her intently and smiled encouragingly.

Hermione looked straight back at him, "Well, with Ron, he was just so… overprotective. He wasn't at first, when we first started dating, it was amazing but after about a year and a half after that I fell pregnant," She smiled at the memory of finding out.

"We were both so happy, and so, to make it official we got married when I was 7 months gone. Not just to make it official, we were in love… Well, I thought we were anyway. My life was finally becoming something I'd always wanted, we celebrated Rose's 2nd birthday and Ron, I don't know what happened, he just came possessive and angry all the time." Hermione sighed.

"We'd argue over the smallest things and about a year later, when everything was much worse I'd had enough. Rose was only 3 so she didn't really understand anything, well she's 4 nearly 5 now so she's picked up on a lot more, especially the fact that me and Ron barely talk anymore," Hermione explained, and then let out a breath, she had finally told someone everything, before when people asked she'd told them that they had wanted different things, well that was still true but there was more to it.

Draco looked at her, unsure what to say, "You know… you didn't have to tell me all that…"

"Ah well! It's a bit late now," Hermione laughed slightly, "So what about you, any marriages? Girlfriends?" She asked, looking at him.

He laughed, shaking his head he said, "Nope, no marriages, I haven't found the perfect girl ye-"He was cut off by a roar from the fire.

"Draky?" A voice called. It was high pitched and coming from his living room.

"Oh no." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Hermione looked at him, her eyes questioning, Draco looked at her, "Pansy," He stated before walking into his living room.

"There you are! Can you watch Harvey and Ellie for a bit? Not long, thanks Draky," Pansy said in her sickly sweet voice. She handed Draco a baby which he held, confused.

"Hold up, who's Ellie?" Draco questioned, looking at the baby in his arms.

Pansy smiled at his confused look, "She's my niece, I was meant to be baby-sitting but something urgent has come up. I won't be long, sorry and thank you," and with that she had stepped into the fire and gone.

Draco groaned and looked at the little baby, turning around he saw Hermione leant against the door frame with a smiled plastered in her face.

"Told you," Draco mumbled, Hermione just rolled her eyes and took Ellie from Draco. Hermione looked at her and thought she looked about 2 moths whereas Harvey, who was stood next to Draco (half hiding), looked about 3 years.

Draco looked at her and frowned.

"What? Go entertain Harvey for a bit, and I'm pretty sure that the toys you have are for little boys?" She explained.

Draco nodded and took Harvey's hand before leading him up the stairs to the toy room. Hermione cradled Ellie in her arms and sat on the sofa. She yawned and realised just how tired she was, looking at Ellie she saw that she had fallen asleep, Hermione smiled at the baby girl and closed her eyes, her head rested on the sofa. Soon she was fast asleep, still cradling baby Ellie.

**Reviews anyone..? Please… I might be uploading the next chapter a bit later on today but if not it will be up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as before… no own-age of Potter Pals…**

**Chapter 3: Forgive and Forget…**

Half an hour later, a very frustrated Draco was looking at what he had done. He had made it so that the toy room was half girls and half boys. It had taken him a while because Harvey had been stealing his wand from Draco and running around with it. And as Harvey couldn't control his magic it had made a lot of things… very different. And it even confused Draco as he couldn't think of what spells and charms to use to get everything back to normal.

Draco sighed and looked at Harvey to find him asleep in the corner, surrounded by teddies. Draco conjured a blanket and laid it over him before walking down the stairs to see Hermione, ready to apologise.

When he entered his living room he stopped, there was Hermione asleep on his sofa, holding baby Ellie in her arms. He smiled to himself, they looked so peaceful and calm and he had no intention of waking them.

He started walking on his tip toes towards his kitchen to make himself another cup of coffee, when he stood on a ball. He supposed Harvey had brought it with him and dropped it. Draco fell with a 'thud' on the floor. This made Ellie wake up crying and woke Hermione up; she was now frantically trying to sooth her.

Standing up and cradling Ellie she tried to coax her back to sleep… then she saw Draco sprawled across the floor. She ran over to him and using her free hand she took his pulse.

He groaned and lifted his head up.

"Are you okay Draco?" Hermione asked worriedly, looking at the man on the floor.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I think. I'm sorry for waking you and Ellie up," He said quietly looking at a suddenly calm Ellie.

Hermione just laughed, "You hit your head that hard huh?

Draco looked at her funny, his eyes asking her to explain.

"Well, you have just apologised for waking me and Ellie up when I was asleep on your sofa, in your house in the first place." She explained, looking at him closely.

"Yep, pretty much!" He laughed slightly and sat up, rubbing his head. He tried to get to his feet and Hermione quickly stood up and held out her hand to help him. He gladly took her small hand in his much larger one.

Pulling himself up with a little help from Hermione he made his way to the kitchen, closely followed by Hermione who was keeping a very close eye on him.

"Draco, are you sure you are okay? You could have a concussion, I'm a healer, please let me check." She pleaded, worried about him, this freaked her out a bit, she was worried about him?

Draco shook his head, "Seriously Hermione, I didn't hit my head that hard, I'm fine," He insisted, not noticing that Hermione brightened up as he said her name. She couldn't ever remember him say her name before and she liked the sound of it.

Hermione nodded reluctantly and took the seat she was sat in earlier, whilst Draco took the one opposite her again. He noticed that she was still cradling Ellie, rather protectively he noticed. Looking at the brown haired witch holding the small baby like that was a sight that could warm anybody's heart… Well, except Voldemort's maybe.

Hermione looked at him and blushed slightly, she tried to hide it but failed, "Where's Harvey?" She asked, trying to change the subject, Draco looked at her in amusement; he had to admit that Hermione's blush was cute.

"Sleeping, a bit like you and Ellie were..." He teased. Hermione mocked glared at him, her eyes gleaming. Ellie chose that moment to start gurgling; Hermione looked at her and picked her up so her head was rested on Hermione's shoulder. "I love babies when they are at this age." She commented, rubbing Ellie's back softly.

Her blush came back but a little darker this time when she noticed that Draco was looking at her really intently.

"Anyway… You were going to tell me about your love life?" She asked jokingly.

Draco smiled, "My marriage life doesn't exist. Not found the perfect girl yet and I admit I've had a few women but none that actually got me. That could match me with looks," Hermione rolled her eyes, "And on an intellectual level." He finished, ignoring her eye roll and looking at her carefully.

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly, checking on Ellie she was surprised to see that she was fast asleep again. "So explain to me, how come you're living here and not at the manor?" She questioned, looking back at him.

Draco frowned slightly and Hermione noticed, she looked at him guiltily before he answered, "To many bad memories. Too many bad people. People have died there and tortured…" He noticed that Hermione and subconsciously looked at her arm where 'MUDBLOOD' had been carved into her skin, he winced.

"I'm sorry…" Draco said quietly.

Hermione shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I brought it up. So do you still live off the Malfoy fortune?"

He silently thanked her for a reason to stop talking about it, "Nope not a chance. I got myself a job, potions is my specialty. Got a shop down Diagon Alley, it earns me more than enough. I was disowned a year after the war." Hermione looked shocked.

"Father is in Azkaban and my mother was at home with me. I decided that I needed to stand on my own two feet, I was no longer a child and I needed to start acting like it. Mother didn't seem too pleased but agreed, and when I owled Father to tell him he cut me off. Apparently having my own independence was a bad thing and Malfoy's don't do that." Draco pulled a face.

"I'm so sorry Draco, that's terrible!" Hermione said sadly to which Draco just shook his head.

"No it wasn't, I hate my father so it didn't matter," He said, looking straight at Hermione. She shifted under his gaze.

"But Draco, I'm sure you don't mea-"Draco cut her off.

"Hermione I mean it, trust me. He was self-fish and prejudice and brought me up just like him. I am so sorry Hermione. For everything. Calling you mudblood, doing nothing when Bellatrix was torturing you! I was a git, heck I still am! But I am so sorry! Can you please forgive me!" Draco pleaded; he put his head in his hands. Hermione looked at him wide eyed and walked up to him; she put a hand on his arm.

"Draco… Look at me?" She whispered gently. Draco looked at him, his eyes displaying honestly and fear..?

"I don't blame you. You had to protect you family and you did as much as you could, I forgave you ages ago," She told him, her hand not moving. Draco looked at her and stood up before wrapping his arms around her in a hug, making sure that Ellie wasn't squished in between them.

They had been so caught up in talking that they hadn't heard the roar of the fire as Pansy stepped through it. She walked into the kitchen and saw the two, well three including Ellie, hugging.

"Ooohh! Draky! You never told me you had a sweetheart! Hello Hermione!" Pansy squealed, her eyes bright and mischievous.

Hermione looked at her shocked, Pansy was being somewhat nice? She jumped away from Draco, blushing brightly.

"Err, Hi Pansy. Here you go," She walked up to her and handed her the sleeping Ellie, "She really is gorgeous! So is Harvey for that matter!"

Pansy smiled with pride, "Thank you Hermione." Looking at Draco Hermione realised that he hadn't said anything. She was surprised to see him blushing more than she was and he wouldn't look at her, Hermione frowned slightly.

"Well, anyway I'm just going to get Harvey and then I'll be out of your hair, have fun," She winked suggestively; Draco came out of his 'trance' at that moment.

"Wait, Pansy, we aren't together…" He clarified, avoiding Hermione's look.

"Uh huh, that's what they all say." Pansy laughed and made her way upstairs to get Harvey. She woke him up and came back downstairs, whilst she was doing that Hermione and Draco found that they couldn't look at each other, they were looking everywhere around the kitchen except each other.

Pansy called goodbye before she disappeared in a whoosh of flames, leaving Hermione and Draco alone again. Hermione plucked up her famous Gryffindor courage and looked at Draco; he still had a light tinge to his cheeks.

"Well she has changed! She's actually really nice from what I can make out!" Hermione said, smiling.

Draco nodded in agreement, "Yep, once you get past the natural madness that comes with her." Hermione shook her head and hit his arm playfully.

"Be nice Draco," She chastised teasingly.

Draco out his arms up in an 'I surrender' pose, with a mock sad face. Hermione smiled at him and then realised how close they were stood, she had had to move forward to hit his arm and she hadn't moved back.

She coughed and tried to break eyes contact with the tall man before her but he held her brown gaze with his steely grey one. He lifted his hand up to her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her cheek softly, she just stood there looking deeply into his eyes.

He leant forward hesitantly so that their faces were only mere inches apart; Hermione covered the distance herself and touched her lips to his. Draco was shocked but very happy, she was calm and gentle and her lips were soft and smooth.

He put his hands on her waist and she brought her arms up around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Hermione was about to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, she looked at him confused.

"Hermione, are you sure this is what you want? Kissing me? I'm an ex death-eater, nobody would understand and I don't want you hurt," He said uncertainly.

Hermione sighed, "Yes I do want to, my point, you're an_ ex_ death-eater, I don't particularly care what people think and why would I get hurt?" She pointed all these things out whilst still looking into his eyes.

Draco stood there and stared at her dumbfounded, Hermione smiled and finally leant into him again to resumed their kissing. This time Draco was the one who deepened it.

A few minutes later they both came up for air. Their breathing was ragged but they paid no attention to that detail, they had both felt something in that kiss, a spark? Neither of them mentioned anything though, for the fear that the other one hadn't.

They caught each other's eyes and Hermione couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. She closed her eyes and laughed full on and Draco stood there, his eyes clouded over with mock hurt.

"What? My kissing isn't that bad surely!" He teased, looking at her.

Hermione calmed down a little bit, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! It's just; we see each other for the first time in what? 7 years, you offer my daughter and milkshake and then a few hours later we're snogging each other's face's off!" She explained.

Draco broke into a small laughed after hearing that and grabbed Hermione around the waist before pulling her into a hug. He truly did like this witch! She was gentle, kind, intelligent, independent and all the positive things possibly used to describe her.

Hermione hugged him back and sighed contently, she liked him, and she meant really liked him, but what she couldn't get around her head was how? He had tormented her throughout her school life, but she knew that had a lot to do with his father, but now? She just couldn't help but feel safe with him.

Hermione looked up whilst Draco looked down, "So, you want to give us a go?" They both said at the same time. They laughed again and Draco was the first to answer.

"I would like that," He whispered.

Hermione nodded, "So would I, very much." And with that they resumed kissing.

**Reviews…? Next update will be tomorrow as I need to edit the next few chapters first **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter's shorter but the next one will be longer so no worries…**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine… **

**Chapter 4: Party Preparations…**

3 months had passed since Hermione and Draco first got together and things were going smoothly. Hermione had told Harry, Ron and Ginny about her decision to be with Draco. Harry and Ginny didn't seem so sure but since they knew Hermione wasn't stupid they accepted it. Ron however took a whole lot more convincing…

**~flashback~**

"**Hermione! NO! Rose is not being near that-that death-eater!" Ron screamed at Hermione, his face was as red as his hair and he was royally peeved.**

**Hermione glared, "Listen Ronald! You are forgetting the she is MY daughter as well! And I'll have you no she happens to like Draco!" She screamed back just as loud.**

**Ron sneered at the name, "I don't care, he is trouble Hermione! How do you know this isn't just an act! Rose is not going to be near him!" Ron was fuming, and Hermione wouldn't be surprised if he started steaming from the ears.**

"**I trust him Ron, whether you like it or not I and Rose will see him, otherwise you will not see her!" Hermione said trying to calm down, she knew that arguing got them nowhere, that's why their marriage hadn't worked.**

**Ron glared; he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He did this a few times and it reminded Hermione a lot like a goldfish, she smirked a smirk Draco himself would be proud of and apparated away, knowing she had won the argument.**

**~End Flashback~ **

Right now though Hermione was trying her best not to think about what Ron had said, and what he could say or do today. It was Rose's birthday and let's just say… she was rather excited about it. She was jumping about and singing and annoying her mother to no end.

"Rose calm down hunny, you can be like this later," Hermione said rolling her eyes at her daughter but smiling slightly none the less. Rose looked at her mother, her eyes big.

"But mmuuuuummmm… my parties not for ageeessss…" She whined, mocking a sad face.

"It's only another…" Hermione looked at her watch, "Hour and a half, come one lets go upstairs and then you can choose which party dress you want to wear," She suggested.

Rose sighed reluctantly and pouted but took her mother's hand and went upstairs to her room.

Draco meanwhile was trying his best not to pull his hair out. He was stood, in the Weasley house, surrounded by no less than 8 Weasley's, 3 Potters, a *cough*gorgeous*cough* Fleur, a werewolf, a metamorpaphmagus and 2 squealing babies. Molly was rushing around, urging everyone to get everything ready in time, Ginny was trying to calm her down and reassure her that everything would be alright. Authur was faffing about with a muggle contraption that Harry had brought with him, he kept pressing random buttons and then all of sudden… a magical voice would talk to you from nowhere… Percy had his head in a book in the corner of the room with a frown on his face.

Fred and George were really getting into the party spirit though. Using magic to make a lot of balloons, so many that they had run out of space to put them, so to tidy the house a little bit the twins had decided to pop quite a few of the balloons to get rid of them, causing everyone to get a headache due to the loud bangs they made with each one. Bill and Fleur were setting out plate after plate of food so they could take them outside later on. Charlie was helping Ginny in trying to get Molly to sit down and rest. Lupin and Tonks were trying to entertain Teddy Lupin and James Potter, the newest babies in the family. Ron… well he was glaring at Draco and ignoring Harry all together.

And then you had Draco, stood in the middle of it all, wondering how on earth Hermione had got him to agree to helping out the Weasley's with the party preparations. He cursed the beautiful witch when he realised she had him wrapped around his little finger. It didn't take long for Draco to regret his decision in helping out, as soon as he had walked into the Weasley house the atmosphere had declined. Wary looks and glares. But now that he had been there for about 2 hours they had taken to just carrying on and thinking nothing of his presence.

He stood there not really knowing what to do, he didn't want to do anything for everybody to be annoyed with him, however much he didn't want to get along with these people he wasn't going to purposely get on their bad side –more than he already was- as he knew that would only infuriate his hot headed girlfriend.

"Draco, get your bum over here!" Called Tonks, waving him over with her hand. Draco walked cautiously over to her, he had barely spoken to his Aunt so he didn't really know what to expect.

"Err… Yeah?" He said warily, now he knew how everyone else felt when had turned up their doorstep offering a helping hand albeit they knew that he was coming and he clearly hadn't expected Tonks to speak to him.

"Be useful and entertain the kiddies for a bit," She said before taking Remus's hand and dragging him over to a frantic Molly. Draco stared at her retreating form and then at the two babies in front of him. Teddy Lupin was sporting a green hairdo, having got that from his mother, he noticed with a closer look that he had blue roots, like it was slowly changing colour.

Draco smiled in amusement at this, and then he looked at James Potter, Ginny and Harry's son. He hadn't been aware that they had had a baby, he only knew that they had been married for about 5 years, he just skipped over everything else that had to do with him in the _Daily Prophet_. He noticed that James had Harry's annoying sticky up black hair and a splattering of the classic Weasley freckles.

When he thought about it he realised that Rose, _his and Hermione's Rose_, he made note of, was in fact cousins with the boy-who-lived son.

Then he came back to the realisation that he had just been left in charge of two babies that desperately needed someone to entertain them. He didn't know a thing about babies and to be quite honest, he didn't think he'd learn in a hurry. Great…

**Reviews welcome. There might **_**possibly **_**be another chapter tonight but as I only added this in, in the editing stage of the original story it still needs to be written. If not tonight then tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: as always… wonderful work to J.…**

**A/N: I forgot to mention that, as you have noticed, some characters are alive that in theory shouldn't be… but I had to bring them back! I love them and so thought…my story… welcome back! Also, I have added this in as it wasn't in the original, and I apologise in advance if this chapters a bit boring but when you get to the end you will see that it is basically a lead up to (hopefully) something else… Thanks for the reviews guys! Makes me writing worth-while!**

**Chapter 5: Loved and Hated…**

"Everybody! Quick! We need to get everything out side! We have 10 minutes!" Came the frantic voice of Molly Weasley, "They're going to be here soon! Everything's got to be ready!"

"Mum, calm down we have magic to help us," Ginny said, thinking that if she didn't calm her mother down she would soon be on the floor. Molly just glared, not unfriendly but because her daughter was right.

"Well come on then!" She shouted to everyone. Draco watched and he knew that Ginny would probably end up with Molly's temper. After he had been left in charge to look after the babies he had done little else. So far he had made them laugh, cry and dribble. All over him actually.

He didn't like but had to admit it was hard to be cross with someone so young, then again, he couldn't be cross with Hermione and she wasn't little. It was something he hadn't experienced before and it was unnerving him to find out that he actually liked the kids. Even Baby Potter, which had surprised him the most, Teddy was his family, his baby cousin, so he hadn't been too surprised to find out that he liked him, even if was only a little bit.

"Draco! Stop thinking and start helping!" Ginny chastised as she walked past him, throwing him a

smirk. Draco rolled his eyes and picked up the two babies, one in each arm.

"Happy now We-Ginny?" He corrected himself, he was trying his best in saying their names right but out of habit he called them either by their last name or in Ginny's case 'Weaselette'. Although it was purely out of habit alone that he still called Ron 'weasel'. Of course…

"MUM!" Rose shouted up the stairs, she was dancing about in front of the fire. She just wanted to go already! She had been 5 for ageeesss and she just wanted to open some presents.

Hermione laughed as she heard her daughter call her; even though she was upstairs she could still hear Rose's voice. She shook her head and grabbed a thin cardigan to go over her summer-y party dress and walked down the stairs.

"Rose calm down, I'm not going to rush around because I'm most likely to forget something," Hermione said calmly, she smiled at her daughter and picked her up, "Ready?"

Rose nodded eagerly, "Finally!" She said to her mother as they stepped into the fire and disappeared from sight.

"Radiant," George commented as he saw Hermione and Rose emerge from the Weasley fire. Hermione was wearing a white summer dress that had a pink trim and the cardigan she had grabbed was a light pink to match. She was wearing slight heels, but not too high as she knew she would probably have to carry someone, whether it was Rose, or James or Teddy.

Rose was wearing a light blue dress as well. with little blue shoes to match. She struggled out of Hermione's grasp and ran towards her Uncle George.

"Georgy!" She called, she had called him that since as long as she could remember, he quickly picked her up and hugged her.

"Hello, Rose-y, not been giving your mum grief I hope!" He teased, looking at her knowingly, Rose shook her head sheepishly.

Hermione just laughed, "She's been complaining of time going too slow all day," She said, looking at George.

"It's a Weasley thing," Fred and George said at the same time, Fred had just come down the stairs to see the trio and he agreed whole heartedly with what had just been said.

"Drove mum bonkers," Fred added, as he hugged Rose after George had put her down, Hermione laughed as she remembered the two when they were younger, Rose started pulling on Fred and George's hands.

"Come_ on_, I've been waiting all day for this, you're not going to make me wait longer are you?" She said, pouting. Hermione, Fred and George all shared a look before allowing Rose to pull them out to the garden, Hermione following with a smile on her face.

Outside everybody had helped to set up a long table that was covered in food and presents, Draco had used a charm to let the balloons float about randomly in the air, something he had been keen to show off. That alone seemed to get him in everybody's good books, well… almost everybody.

When Rose got outside she immediately let go of the twin's hands and ran towards Draco, she hugged him and he picked her up. Ron was looking at the two with such an intense glare that if looks could kill, Draco would be on the floor. Then he averted his gaze to Hermione, and glared at her as well.

Draco put Rose down when he noticed the look he had been given, Rose then ran to her dad, he looked down at her and his gaze softened almost instantly. He picked her up and she hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you daddy!" She whispered to him, this made him hold her tighter. He wanted desperately to know who Rose favoured, him or Malfoy.

Rose wriggled out of grasp, and ran towards everybody, giving each person a hug in turn. They had noticed that she had run to Draco first but didn't notice the look Ron gave either Draco or Hermione.

Hermione walked up to Draco and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Wow, everyone's in one piece, I'm impressed," She teased, Draco mocked glared at her and held a hand to his heart.

"You make it sound like I'm unlovable," He said in mock hurt, looking at her Hermione he noticed that she was looking at him funny, "What?"

"I didn't say you were unlovable," She commented, looking back at him she smiled at his confusion. "So what have you done to help then?" She asked, changing the subject.

Draco gave her a look and made a noted himself to question her about it later on, then he turned to the group and put his arm around her waist, Hermione leaned into his embrace.

"I learnt baby talk," He said simply, looking at the two babies playing with toys on a blanket under a tree. Hermione looked at him.

"Oh dear Draco," She muttered as she shook her head at him and walked towards Molly. Draco smirked at her retreating form, having heard what she had said before walking to James and Teddy and sitting down in front of them.

"Hermione dear," Molly said as she gave her a hug, even though her and Ron weren't together anymore she still treated Hermione like a daughter.

"Thank you for doing this Molly, I really appreciate it," Hermione said gratefully as she watched her daughter playing with Fred and George, they were her favourite Uncle's although she loved George that little bit more.

Molly just waved her hand dismissively, "No need to thank me Hermione, You know how much I like to spoil the kiddies," She said, smiling as she also looked at Rose playing, she hoped that the twins wouldn't teach her anything of what they were doing at her age.

Ron angrily huffed is way over to Malfoy who was entertaining the little ones.

"Malfoy, leave them alone!" He spat, even in his head he knew what he doing would only cause more arguments but he was fed up of everyone just 'fogetting' about what he had done, fed up of Hermione defending him and completely fed up of him taking Rose away from her real father.

"Look Weasel, I've been left in charge of them and I'm not about to leave two infants who can't talk, walk and can only just crawl, alone on a blanket whilst everyone else is talking," Draco said, a lot calmer than what he thought he would be. He looked away from the kids to Ron and noticed that he was a lot angrier than he had expected.

Ron glared furiously, hating the fact that he had been proved right, "Get lost Malfoy! Nobody wants you here, so leave… before I make you…" He threatened, drawing his wand up to Malfoy.

**Feel free to review and I will continue writing the next chapter tonight so keep watch for some action tonight or tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier but I know Teddy should be a lot older but I like the thought of him being a baby, also I hope this chapters okay… I wasn't too sure how to go about it but here we go, love it or hate it :P**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co = not mine **

**Chapter 6: Anger and Annoyance…**

Ron had his back to everyone else so they couldn't see that his wand was pointed towards Draco's head, no he wasn't going to kill him. Even Ron knew that that would be going just a tad too far; he just wanted to teach him a lesson that he wouldn't forget easily.

Ron wanted to teach him not to mess with him. He wanted his Hermione back. He wanted his daughter back. It was Draco's fault that they were no longer his! That's what he thought anyway. He had seen the way that Rose looked at Malfoy, and it hurt him to think that she used to look at him like that, but not anymore.

Draco was beyond annoyed! How dare he? Ron Weasley holding a wand to Draco Malfoy? Now _that_ as unheard of! Then again he wasn't worried, the last time he had a wand pointed at him by Ron it was him that was hurling slugs, whilst a young Malfoy laughed. But still.

He had experienced Molly's temper, and Ginny's for that matter. And if the look on Ron's face was anything to go by, and he had inherited that famous temper, then Weaselbee with a wand was as dangerous as anything. Maybe not to everyone but definitely to himself.

"Look here Weasley!" Draco demanded angrily, gesturing towards James and Teddy, they were watching Ron and had their chubby hands out trying to grab his wand. To them it was a new amazing toy that they really wanted.

"You really gonna hurt me when there are two innocent kids watching?" Draco smirked, he slowly moved his hand to his pocket where his own wand was. Ron noticed the movement and stepped closer to him.

"Don't move, and don't use the kids as a guilt trick either! We can easily sort this out somewhere else." Ron spat, getting angrier by the second. In his mind he didn't think he was a match for Malfoy but his anger had taken control of his mind and erased any rational thoughts.

Draco stood up, and as he did Ron's wand followed him, Ron's hand was shaking slightly but what from Draco couldn't really tell.

"I've already told you Weasley! I'm not leaving the kids!" Draco spat back, he was ready to grab his wand at any second. He found it amazing how people trusted them with his kids and he wasn't about to screw it up because of a hot headed Weasel.

Ron's face was nearly as red as his hair and his eyes were clouded over with anger.

"Leave Malfoy! I will look after the kids, at least I can be trusted! I won't tell you again!" He snarled.

"Trust? This is what this is about? Wow, you're dumber than you look and that's saying something!" Draco said incredulously, trust? Really?

"Stupeyfy!" Ron spat and before Draco could react the spell hit him, it sent him flying backwards and his back hit one of the trees. He slumped to the ground and wondered why no one had come to help, not that he needed it of course.

Ron walked up to him slowly, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"No one can hear. Dumber than I look aye? Well I was smart enough to cast a silencing charm around us. Funny really… Hermione was the one that taught me it," He said, eyeing Malfoy, his eyes showing his glee at having his opponent to his advantage.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Figures… Of course Hermione helped you, you're too dumb to learn it yourself!" Draco spat, he tried sitting up but found that his back hurt too much for him to. "Weasley look! James and Teddy are crying, we need to sort them out." He said before Ron could say anything to his first comment.

"It's not my fault you made them cry, leave them and they'll shut up!" Ron said, walking closer to Draco still, but all the same Ron looked around at them, Draco took this took this as an advantage and used the opportunity to get his wand and send a non-verbal red flare in the air as a signal. He pushed himself up from the tree, having a sudden adrenalin rush, his back burned with pain, it seemed he had hit his back rather hard against the tree.

He pushed his way past Ron and ran over to the crying kids. Ron's eyes lit up in frustration, and he snarled to himself. Holding his wand at Draco's back he glared at his all-time enemy. Draco turned around to see the wand pointed and the determined look on Ron's face and he didn't hesitate to use his body as a shield between James and Teddy and Ron's wand, just as he muttered something under his breath and a light shot out his wand at Draco.

Hermione was watching Rose as she was being given a shoulder ride by Charlie; she was squealing happily, Hermione laughed. She loved seeing her daughter happy, especially after what had happened between her and Ron… Where was he anyway?

Hermione glanced around but not far enough to see the small group near the trees; she frowned when she couldn't see the redhead. Probably inside… she thought. Then she turned her attention to Harry as he came to her side. He slung his arm around her shoulder casually and she smiled at him.

"You seen Ron?" He asked, looking at his best friend. Hermione shook her head, a slight frown returning.

"No, I was just wondering where he was… Where's Draco?" She asked curiously, not liking it when Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Playing with the kids I think…" Hermione didn't like that answer, it meant he didn't know but just presumed. She was interrupted in her thinking when Rose called out.

"Mummy! Look!" Rose squealed as she noticed a red flare go up in the air, Hermione looked and when she saw where it had come from she screamed. Everybody turned around just as Hermione cast a spell to get rid of the silencing charm around Ron, Draco and the babies. All ears were filled with loud crying and everybody could see just how angry Ron was.

Hermione started running forward as Rose's eyes filled with worry, what was happening? She started kicking her legs out, wanting to get down and get to Ron and Draco and to comfort her obvious scared mother but Charlie held her where she was.

Before Hermione managed to reach them however she saw Draco fall back with a grunt of pain. She stupefyied Ron and crouched over Draco's form, it was like he was protecting James and Teddy, he probably was.

Ginny ran up to her friend as she crouched over Draco, "Hermione, he's unconscious…"

**Reviews anyone? I would just like to say that I know there are people who hate it when Ron's horrible and then there are Ron haters, I am neither and would just like to say that he acting like this because he thinks Draco's to blame for Hermione and Rose leaving him.**

**Nazchick: Aha, no one's stopping him! **

**Arabellagrace: Your review made me laugh because I agree! :D**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and I would like to mention that I apologize about my spelling mistakes that I'm sure I made in the last chapter, I didn't noticed them till going through it **_**after **_**I published it… **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hmm.. not too sure about this chapter… oh well…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 7: Tears…**

It happened all so fast, Lupin and Tonks went to get the babies away from the scene and Charlie was stopping Rose from getting to Draco. Molly and Arthur were trying to calm everyone down. Everyone was shouting and screaming.

"He has to go to St. Mungo's!" Said Bill as he looked at him, Hermione agreed with him but her eyes suddenly flashed with anger.

It was all too much for her, she just wanted to scream. She got up as Bill and Fleur were trying to wake Draco up, she held up her wand to Ron but Fred quickly cast an '_expelliarmus_' and caught it. Hermione glared at him but turned back to Ron.

"Ronald! You are going to regret this!" She screamed as she stormed over to him, the anger on her face making him wince. Harry ran forward and held her back by her shoulders. Ron struggled up from the floor after her stupefy had hit him.

"Harry let me go!" She screeched, struggling to get free. Harry just tightened his grip and shook his head.

"Hermione no! You'll do something you will regret." He said, trying his best to restrain her.

Hermione let out a noise that could be mistook for a growl, and the next thing anyone knew she had wriggled out of Harry's grip and had started charging towards Ron. He looked as though he was going to apparate but Hermione got to him before he had a chance to.

_***SLAP***_

Hermione had punched Ron in the face so hard he had fell backwards, but that didn't deter her, she hit him again letting her anger spilling out in her punches. Harry and the twins rushed forward and grabbed her, pulling her back. She was kicking and screaming; she wasn't done yet.

Molly rushed over to Ron and quickly fixed his heavily bleeding nose, but the look in Ron's eyes could not be removed. Hermione had just punched him! He couldn't get over that fact, and it unnerved him to think that she was capable of throwing punches like that.

"Let me go!" Hermione hissed as she was dragged from the garden and into the house, all the while kicking her legs and screaming.

"Hermione, calm down! Hurting Ron isn't going to do anything! Ginny and Bill have apparated with Draco to St. Mungo's and that is where you need to be! But you need to calm down first!" Harry said, pulling her into a hug.

At first all Hermione did was struggle and punch his chest but then she gave in and hugged him back, tears spilling down her face like a waterfall. She just wanted to wake up from this bad dream even though she knew she couldn't.

"Rose..?" She choked out, pulling back. She had angry tears mixed with sad and she just wanted to see Draco.

"Fleur has taken her and the kids to Shell cottage; she'll be alright there until we know what's happened." Harry said. The twins watched this all and then went outside to find Ron, they were going to have to talk to him. Hermione nodded.

Two mediwizards had set Draco up in a bed and were trying to find out what was wrong with him. As no one knew what the spell was that Ron had used they were finding it increasingly difficult to find out how to wake him up. They had done numerous tests and had come up with nothing so far.

Ginny and Bill were stood outside the door to the room Draco was in, Ginny was pacing.

"Ginny, stop it." Bill said, watching his sister, she looked up and sighed.

"What has Ron done! Where's Hermione?" She said, she needed to see Hermione but knew that wherever she was Harry would be comforting her as best he could, "She needs to be here!"

Bill walked over to his little and only sister and hugged her; Ginny hugged him back. Just then they heard someone running down the corridor, they both turned to see a frantic Hermione running down towards them, they could see tears running down her cheeks.

"Where is he! Move! I need to get to him!" Hermione all but shouted as she noticed him lying in the room, Ginny pulled her into a hug but Hermione pushed her away.

"'Mione, you can't go in there yet. They need to assess him first," Ginny said quietly, scared for her best friend. Hermione just glared at her from frustration.

"Ginny, I have to see him! I have to know he's all right!" She sobbed, bringing her hands to her face as she shook from tears. Ginny took her into her arms, trying to comfort her. Bill looked at them sadly and then noticed Harry and Molly coming down the corridor towards them.

"Hermione, I am so sorry! I never knew Ron could do something like that!" Molly apologized as soon as she had reached the trio.

"Molly, me neither but it is not your fault so don't for a moment think it is." Hermione said as calmly as she could, she let go of Ginny and hugged Mrs Weasley.

Just then a mediwizard came through the door, interrupting them.

"Miss Granger?" He asked he looked kind and caring. He was smiling sadly and this made Hermione worry even more.

"How is he? What happened? Can I see him?" She asked hurriedly, she wanted, _needed _to see him. _Now._

"He is stable, as to what has happened we are not sure. You may see him but no more than 3 in the room at a time please. I should also stress that I will need to talk to you quite soon," He informed, looking at the crying witch. Hermione nodded and looked at Harry and Ginny, silently asking them to come with her. She didn't trust her emotions to stay strong when she got to see him.

They nodded to her and each took one of her hands as they all entered his room just as the second mediwizard exited.

Hermione gasped as she saw Draco's pale form. She let go of her friend's hands and walked slowly towards his side. He was laid on his back with his arms straight out, he looked calm, peaceful. Hermione silently started crying again. _Her Draco…_

"What has Ron done to you?" She whispered as she sat beside him on a chair and took his cold hand in her own.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then at Hermione.

"Hermione, do you, um… want to be alone?" Harry said quietly, Hermione nodded slightly. Now that she had seen him she just wanted it to be him and her. Like it was that night when Rose had knocked on his door.

Harry and Ginny silently made their way out of the room, leaving Hermione holding Draco's hand.

Outside the room, Bill, Molly and the first mediwizard were talking.

"Mum?" Ginny said as she closed the door. She looked at the mediwizard, her brow furrowed.

"We were just talking to the Healer, how's Hermione?" Molly asked, looking through the window of the room and watching as Hermione held Draco's hand.

"Tearful, oh mum she's so upset!" Ginny said sadly, "I don't know how to comfort her; she hasn't been like this in ages."

Molly shook her head and hugged her daughter as the Healer walked away.

"I can't believe what Ronald has done but the fact that he has caused Hermione so much upset! And on Rose's birthday!" She said angrily, although she couldn't be mad at her son for long she was disappointed in him.

At that time, the Healer came back with some notes and walked into the room with Hermione and Draco, "Miss Granger, may we speak?"

**Thanks for the reviews! Really helps my work! Feel free to review again.. **

**Jessica Lauren Brettin: Lol… I knew there would be Ron haters and Ron lovers… always is **

**Nazchick: You'll have to wait 'till later on to find that out! But Rose did witness some of it so… I don't know how she's going to react yet…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think that this story is going to be quite a bit longer than I first thought and I've completely gone off track from the original… as I have written this from scratch pleeaasseee feel free to tell me if it's not good…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**Chapter 8: Experimental Spell…**

Hermione nodded, not looking at the Healer as he spoke but looking at Draco's face, it was like he was sleeping but he was missing a goofy grin he usually wore. The Healer looked at her sadly.

"Miss Granger-" He was interrupted by Hermione as she turned to him.

"Please, call me Hermione…" She said quietly, she hated it when people called her 'Miss Granger', it made her feel old. The healer nodded.

"Very well, Hermione, I am Healer Johnson, I have been left to assess your partners' injuries and see what we can do for him. But first I need to ask, what actually happened to cause him to be rendered unconscious?" He asked politely, looking at Hermione but glancing at his notes he had in his hands.

Hermione looked at him, "He was hit by a curse; well I presume it was a curse." She said simply, turning back to Draco.

"You presume..?" Healer Johnson questioned.

Hermione nodded, not turning back to him.

"The person that fired it had put a silence charm around the two, I didn't hear what it was, but it would have to be curse otherwise he would have woken up by now, right?" She asked, tightening her grip on Draco's hand.

"Correct. The thing is, me and my colleague do not know how to care for Mr Malfoy. Without knowing what the curse was it is basically a waiting game. We know from what we can see is that it wasn't dark magic, but a spell that was most probably made by a witch or wizard on a hunch. An experimental spell as such." He informed, watching Hermione.

Hermione's head shot up, "An experimental spell? But that's never good!" She said, wide eyed as she looked at the healer, Ron had shot an experimental spell at Draco?

"Don't worry Mi-Hermione," Healer Johnson corrected himself, "They are not always good no, but there are also the cases where they can have harmless affects, but we need to know what the spell was, is there any way of finding out?"

"I-I don't think so, the person that shot it… he's not good with spells at the best of times…" She said quietly, as she thought of Ron she smirked to herself slightly that she had punched him.

"Very well, without that knowledge it will make things harder but we will try our best," He said, writing something on his notes sheet.

"Healer Johnson… I'm going to try my best to get the spell… if I do; will that mean you will be able to wake him up..?" She asked desperately.

The healer sighed, "Possibly… I may help us but if it is a spell that he has found and hardly anyone has come across…" Hermione's eyes lit up with tears as she looked away from the healer once more. She was going to the get the spell of Ron somehow! She had too!

Whilst the mediwizard was talking to Hermione, Harry and Ginny had gone to check on Rose at Shell cottage. They knew she had witnessed some of what had happened but they also needed to find Ron.

Rose was sat on their sofa, not talking, not eating and well… not doing a lot of anything. Except crying. George had sat her on his knee, but she didn't seem to have noticed.

"Rose-y, don't cry," George said softly as he wiped her silent tears away, she looked at him, her eyes red.

"I want mummy and da-Draco!" She sobbed, looking down at her slip up. George noticed how she had had to change what she was saying and hugged the little girl.

"Mummy's just making sure that Draco's okay; he had a fall earlier so she's making sure his head doesn't hurt. He's just feeling a bit poorly." George said softly, although he had learnt from Harry and Ginny that Draco still hadn't woken up. They explained that the mediwizard was talking to Hermione as they left and then they both went looking for Ron.

Rose nodded slightly, "Why did daddy hurt him?" She asked timidly. She had seen what had happened when Ron hit Draco with the spell. She had seen that Draco had fallen on the floor but she didn't think it was bad enough to keep her mummy away from her.

George stayed silent; he didn't know what to say to that. He had spoken to Ron and Ron hadn't said much except that Draco deserved it, but George had seen the look of fear and disbelief in his younger brother's eyes. As if he didn't believe he had hospitalized Draco Malfoy.

"George-y?" Rose asked quietly, "Why did daddy hurt Draco when he knew it would make me and mummy sad?"

"I don't know Rose…" He sighed, "I'm sure mummy will find out when she gets back…" Rose nodded, knowing he was being serious; he never called her 'Rose' unless he was being serious.

"Where would he **be**?" Ginny said in frustration to Harry, they had been looking for Ron everywhere. With no luck of actually finding him.

"I don't know Ginny; we've looked everywhere I could think of. Hermione's house, the burrow, Shell cottage, Grimauld Place and Godric's hollow, unless he's gone to a friend?" Harry suggested, getting a bit scared of what Ginny would actually do if they found him.

"Ron hasn't got any friends." Ginny said simply as they walked into the Three Broomsticks to continue their search.

Harry looked at her pointedly, "Ginny." He said in amusement. Ginny looked at him innocently before concluding that he wasn't there. They walked out of the Three Broomsticks and started walking down Hogsmeade.

"He does have fri-" But Harry was interrupted by a dreamy voice.

"Hello Harry, Hello Ginny," Harry and Ginny turned around to see Luna, they smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hey Luna," Ginny said, knowing that she was a very strange person but having grown used to it. Harry nodded.

"Looking for Ron?" She asked.

They both nodded.

"How'd yo-" Harry started.

"Nargles told me, Ron was surrounded by them when he came to mine so I had to put in these earrings to keep them away. Anyway, I just came to see if anyone in Hogsmeade wanted the Quibbler." She explained in her dreamy state, showing them her radish type earrings and the numerous Quibbler magazines in her hands.

Harry looked at her strangely then got what she said, "Wait, Ron's at yours?" He asked.

Luna just nodded, Harry meanwhile was baffled. Why had Ron chosen to go to Luna's? Of all places? Ginny though, had a sudden glint in her eyes.

"Can we go to yours as well? To see him?" She asked eagerly, Harry looked at her warily.

Luna nodded again before putting the Quibbler's in her bag and holding Ginny and Harry's hands and apparating with them. They all landed not too far away from Luna's house.

The walked in silence up to her tall house and when they got there Luna led them to where Ron was.

"He's been hiding here," She said, in her own world. As always.

Ginny said her thanks and grabbed her brother's arm. Ron looked slightly scared as he caught the look in Ginny's eyes, she quickly dragged him out of the house and with a worried look Harry followed after he had thanked Luna.

"No problem Harry, remember to look out for Nargles and Krumpled-horned-snorkacks!"She called after them.

After being a decent amount of distance away from Luna's house Ginny turned to her brother, the gleam in her eyes more prominent. Harry stood behind her, looking at Ron with worry and Ron gulped.

"Now… are you gonna tell me what you did?"

**Reviews appreciated and thankyou to the people that have reviewed and/or added my story to their favourites list **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…**

**Chapter 9: Talks…**

Ron looked sheepishly at Ginny.

"I don't know what you want to hear…" He mumbled. Ginny glared at him.

"Why the bloody hell did you attack Draco!" She demanded, her hand tightening around her wand that was in her pocket. Harry reached forward and put a hand on her arm.

"Get off me Harry, He will answer me," She stated, still glaring, as she shrugged Harry's hand off her arm.

"He deserved it!" Ron shouted, even though he knew that that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

He was right.

"Ronald Weasley! You do realise that he is currently in St. Mungo's unconscious?" She screeched at her brother. Ron looked at her and then at Harry, he gulped. Well this was going to take some explaining…

Hermione was still at Draco's side when someone came to the room they were in. They looked in and knocked, causing Hermione to suddenly look up. Seeing who it was she waved them into the room, before turning back to Draco.

"Hermione…? What happened?" Came the shocked and quiet voice of Pansy.

"He was hit by an experimental spell… He won't wake up…" Hermione whispered, closing her eyes. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Pansy smiling down at her in a comforting way.

"What did the healers say?" She asked, taking a seat next to the young witch.

"They said, it's more or less a waiting game unless we can find out what spell it was…" She said, "Pansy, do you think you could stay here with him whilst I go and see Rose? I haven't seen her since it happened and she'll need me but I don't want Draco to be alone…" She asked quietly, looking at Pansy with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will! I'll stay until you get back," Pansy said just as quietly, Hermione said her thanks and leant down to kiss Draco before letting go of his hand and walking out of the room, tears threatening to spill down her face.

Pansy looked at Draco sadly, "You got yourself a keeper there Draco," She said, smiling slightly. She could just imagine what his reply would be.

"Hermione? Iz zat you?" Came the voice of Fleur as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to find Bill letting Hermione into their house.

Hermione smiled at her kindly.

"Thanks for looking after Rose, I'm just going to take her outside to explain things to her," She said. Fleur nodded.

"Ov course! She haz been upset but we have tried to comvort her." She looked at Bill and he nodded, Hermione smiled gratefully at them as she called for Rose.

"Mummy!" Rose cried when she saw Hermione, she ran towards her and Hermione picked her up and hugged her tight.

Hermione took her outside to walk around the garden of Shell cottage; they were silent for a moment before Rose spoke.

"Mummy, where's Draco?" She asked quietly, looking at her mother with bright eyes that were still slightly red from crying.

Hermione sighed, "Rose, he isn't very well. He is in the wizarding hospital." She said, she knew she had to tell Rose the truth but hated the look of worry and sadness that crossed her face.

Tears started to fall silently down Rose's face as she spoke, "Did daddy do it?" She all but whispered. Hermione looked at her daughter and wiped her tears away before nodding slowly.

"But why? When he knew it would make us upset?" Rose said in anguish. She couldn't believe her own daddy would do such a thing.

"I don't know Rose, I need to talk to him and ask him…"

"I don't want to see him!" Rose said defiantly. Hermione sighed.

"Rose…" She whispered as she hugged her daughter tight.

Ron was now panicking immensely, Ginny had shot him with a stinging jinx, bat bogey hex and stupefy numerous times whilst Harry tried his best to calm her and she didn't look like she wanted to stop anytime soon.

"Ginny! That's enough!" Harry tried again. Grabbing his wife by the arms and pulling her a good distance from Ron to stop her.

"No it isn't! Ron needs to be taught a lesson!" She screamed, glaring at her brother so fiercely that he flinched away from her gaze.

"I think he's learnt it now! Hermione's going to want to talk to him and if you kill him she won't be able to," He added in a whisper, Ginny seemed to be defeated and she looked at Harry, she gave him her wand. He looked at her questioningly.

"Take this then, otherwise I will not be responsible for my own actions," She said menacingly. She then turned to Ron and walked up to him, he took a few steps back.

"You need to go and find Hermione and talk to her otherwise you'll learn what I can do _without_ a wand!" She said, her voice full of venom. Ron gulped and nodded before apparating away.

Ginny put her hands to her head in frustration, she felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist.

"Calm down Ginny, Hermione needs you calm so you can help her." Ginny looked like she was about to say something but Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"I know what Ron did, whatever it was, was out of order and don't think that I am not angry with him because I am. But I don't want you to end up in Azkaban for killing your own brother." He said softly.

Ginny sighed. She secretly agreed with him but Ron just made her so angry and she knew that if Harry hadn't stopped her Ron wouldn't have got away as easily.

"Hermione…? Hermione..?" Ron called nervously when he got to Shell cottage. He didn't want to be here but he knew that Ginny found out that he hadn't tried to talk to Hermione then he might as well be with Malfoy in St. Mungo's.

Hermione turned around, Rose was still in her arms and when she saw her dad she looked away.

"What are you doing here?" She said, her voice giving away that she was angry.

"I-I… Ginny said I should talk to you…" Ron looked at Hermione cautiously, he didn't know what she would do but he sure knew what she was capable of.

Hermione nodded and put Rose down, Ron thought she would come over to him but she just walked back into the house, not even glancing at him.

Hermione walked over to a bench and looked at Ron, telling him to speak.

"Hermione… What I did to Malfoy… I-I shouldn't have-" He was interrupted by Hermione.

"Of course you shouldn't have! He's in bloody St. Mungo's because of you! What was the spell you hit him with?" She burst out, glaring at him. He looked taken aback.

"I didn't mean to… I was just so angry with him! It's his fault that you and Rose left me! And now Rose prefers him as a dad!" He said, walking slowly over to her. Hermione shook her head.

"Ron! Draco has done nothing to make me and Rose leave you! You did that off of your own back and you know it! And Rose doesn't prefer Draco as a dad, she loves you. But I wouldn't be surprised if she prefers him now!" Hermione shot back at him. How dare he! She was beyond angry with him now.

"B-but… Hermione I'm sorry!" He pleaded. He knew he had been unreasonable but surely she would forgive him?

"What was the spell you hit him with?" She questioned, still glaring.

"Why do you need to know?" He said uncomfortably.

"Because Ronald! He's unconscious in a hospital bed! The only way the Healers can get started in trying to wake him up is by knowing that spell!" She was in tears by now, angry tears mixed with sad.

"Without that spell they can do nothing to help him! He has to wake up Ron and if he… if he dies then I will never forgive you! And neither will Rose…"

**Reviews… I don't like this chapter really but it was necessary for the next one… please Review and tell me what you think… **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay, so I haven't updated in like forever.. but I had writers block. Not sure if it's gone so if you don't like this chapter then I do apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter…**

**Chapter 10: The explanation…**

Ron gulped, "Hermione… I-I'm not sure what spell it was… I heard it being used in a battle.. I don't even know what it was supposed to do.." He didn't look at her, but at her feet, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Are you mad! Ronald Weasley! You didn't even know what would happen and yet you still used it?" Hermione screeched, her eyes showing just how much she was angry, "What was it?"

"It was something like… Ultionemo… I think…" Ron spoke quietly, truth be told, an angry Hermione Granger was something quite scary, and even though he had been married to her, he hadn't gotten used to it.

Hermione frowned but then ran to where the anti-apparation wards were. There was a loud 'CRACK' and she was gone, leaving Ron behind her. He wondered what to do, Rose seemed like she hated him… thinking it was best to try and talk to her, he cautiously made his way inside.

Back at the hospital the medi-wizards were looking through Draco's data and charts, Pansy was watching them carefully, a look on her face that simply said, 'Don't say anything bad!'

"Miss Parkinson… You are aware that whilst Mr Malfoy is in this state, he is unable to connect with everyone else… there really is no need for you to be h-"

He was cut off by a rampaging Hermione as she burst through the door. Her hair had gone frizzy from the frantic running through the corridors but what surprised Pansy most of all was the grin that was plastered on her face.

"I-I've got i-it… Ron t-told me what the sp-ell was…" She gasped out, trying the catch her breath. Pansy beamed.

"Miss Granger, if you could come to my office and we can discuss this," Healer Johnson spoke, a small smile on his face. Hermione nodded, not caring that he had called her 'Miss Granger' instead of Hermione.

He led the way to his office, and Hermione followed, but not before Pansy ran to her and hugged her.

Healer Johnson sat behind his desk, his hands together in front of him. Hermione sat opposite him.

"Now, Miss Granger, can you tell me what the spell was that was used?" He asked. Hermione quickly told him everything Ron had said, how he didn't know what it would do, that she had never heard it before and that, even though Ron had stated what the spell was, he wasn't 100% sure that was what he had used.

The Healer listened intently, when Hermione finished he nodded. "Miss Granger, can you speak Latin?" He asked, almost randomly, had there not been meaning behind it.

She frowned, "Sort of… only the basics, but what has that got to do with the spell…?" She asked, puzzled.

"The spell, 'Ultionemo' is derived from a Latin word, Ultionem, meaning, to seek revenge. Personally, I have never come across a case where this spell has been used as it is very rare. It was made by a very powerful wizard many years ago, although no one can be certain exactly when." He explained.

"But what does it do?" Hermione asked, fearing the answer.

The Healer sighed, "The more the person wants the revenge, the stronger the spell is. From what has been found out over years, when it is cast on a person, in this case, Mr Malfoy, it will usually make them unconscious. Whilst in this unconscious state, everything the caster has blamed the victim for doing that is bad will run through their mind until such a time when we can wake them up."

"As these things go through their mind, we are unable to analyse what is happening, as it is between the caster and the victim only. Mr Malfoy was shot with the spell at close range which is why he is in such an unconscious state at the moment. The consequences of this spell are that when said person wakes up, they are different. Mostly the effects aren't permanent. But as they relive through what the caster has lived with, it is imprinted in their mind, eating away at them."

Hermione looked crestfallen, "What does that mean?" She all but whispered.

"It means Miss Granger, the longer Mr Malfoy is unconscious, the worse the effects will be.." He spoke quietly, almost sadly. But he had to be professional.

"There is a cure?" She spoke, hopefully. She was looking at the Healer with such an intense stare that he found it difficult to continue looking at her.

He nodded. "Yes, thankfully there is, it's a potion that has to be injected into said person each day for about 4 days, by that time, the things in their head would be next to nothing, until they wake up. This gives the victim a chance to recover whilst unconscious so that they can wake up," Hermione was about to speak but he put a hand up to stop her.

"The problem is, Miss Granger. This potion is immensely difficult to brew, with ingredients a lot of people haven't even heard of. And as this spell is so rarely used, there are only a few copies of the potion available, and even then, they are highly hard to obtain."

Hermione shook her head determined, "Draco owns a potion shop, he's quite advanced in it so he might have the ingredients, I will scour through every book in the world to find a copy of the potion and I will get one. As for the brewing… Professor Snape will do that!" She declared, standing up, thanking the Healer quickly before charging out of the room. Healer Johnson looked after her bewildered.

Hermione quickly went to check on Pansy and Draco, and explained everything that Healer Johnson had said to her. She quickly told of her plan, Pansy listened and she grinned.

"Hermione, I can't believe you would do all this for Draco!" She said, quietly but happily. Hermione looked at her, grinning as well.

"I'd do anything for him." She answered simply before leaving the room and going outside of the hospital.

"I can do this!" She said quietly to herself, looking around before apparating.

She appeared at the end of a dingy street. The complete atmosphere around it was dismal. She shuddered slightly but walked along the path, looking for the right house. Noticing one particular ransacked house right at the very end she walked up to it. This was it!

The house was tall but not as big as she would have thought. It was dark, much like the rest of the street. She noticed it looked a bit worse for wear, like it had once been a beautiful family house but was now just a pitiful hollow.

She breathed deeply, readying herself for what she about to do. She reached out her hand and tentatively knocked the knocker that was in the shape of a snake.

She nervously waited as she heard someone move about inside. The door creaked open slowly and when they saw that it was Hermione, the man smirked.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what a _pleasant _surprise…"

**Read and Review. Would just like to mention that this story is what **_**I **_**wanted to write and I'm only going based on the books with the big stuff, like the war, Voldemort, Hermione/Draco's hatred for one another etc… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling..**

**The plan…**

"Rose, please talk to me.." Ron said quietly; as he tried to get his daughter too listen to him. They were sat outside Shell Cottage and Ron was getting more and more upset.

Rose looked at her father from where she sat on the floor and glared a little child's glare.

"You hurt Draco." She said bluntly.

"Because he was trying to take you and mummy away from me," He explained, although he didn't think it would help. He was right.

"No! Draco wanted to make mummy happy! And now he can't!" She shouted, Rose stood up and put her hands on her hips, a trait she had gotten from her mother.

"He will get better," Ron tried.

"But he's not better now. It's my birthday and Draco's in hospital because of you!" Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I wanted to open my presents with mummy, Draco and you but now I can't because mummy's helping Draco because now he's poorly. You are a horrible person!" She shouted.

A few tears fell from her eyes and Ron went forward to hug his crying daughter. Rose just stepped back, shaking her head.

"Daddy I love you but you make me and mummy sad." She said quietly, before running past him and back into the cottage, tears now falling freely.

Ron wasn't the type of person to cry, but after his own daughter had run away from him he couldn't help it. One tear. Two tears. Three tears fell before he stood up and apparated back to his flat.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"So Miss Granger. You are saying that you need my help to wake Draco up?" Snape drawled from his spot on his sofa.

Hermione shifted, "I believe that is what I just said. He desperately needs help and I couldn't think of anyone else that would either be willing or be capable of brewing said potion." She knew that she sounded like a suck up but at this point in time she couldn't care less. She just wanted Draco awake and safe again.

Snape nodded, "I will help. Draco is my Godson and he is my responsibility. First off though. We need to find a copy of this potion you desire. Any ideas where we could get one?"

Hermione grinned, _Yes! He's going to help! _ Then her grin faltered. "Actually Professor. The potion is really rare so there aren't a lot of copies of it. I'm not sure where we should look for one." Hermione explained.

"Well, Miss Granger. I do know where we could possibly find a copy but I'm afraid it will be immensely difficult to obtain it. Malfoy Manor happens to have one of the biggest libraries in this country. I don't doubt that we would find a copy there."

Hermione frowned, "But, sir. There is no way I could get in Malfoy Manor. Draco wouldn't be able to if he was conscious so a muggle born like me defiantly won't."

Snape nodded again, "You see the problem we have. I, however, am allowed into the Manor. Even if Draco was disowned, his mother still likes to make sure he is okay. That is where I come in."

"But would she let you go through every book in their library for the potion. Surely if she found out that Draco is in St. Mungo's she wouldn't trust you to look over him?" She said; a bit surprised that his mother still wanted to make sure he was safe.

"Who said I had to tell her?"

"But Professor-" Hermione was cut off.

"Use your brain Miss Granger. I do not tell her of Draco's condition, I simply say he is doing well. And his business is making sure he lives properly. I will not be the one searching through the library Miss Granger, you will be." He spoke with a glint in his eyes.

"I don't see how that will work, Mrs Malfoy will not let me in her house. Especially if she knows that I and Draco are seeing each other." Hermione stated. Snape looked a bit shocked by the news that her and Draco were together as he hadn't known previously.

"So that's why you want to help him. No matter. I believe that you are still acquainted with Mr Potter?" Hermione nodded. "Well, all you need is that magical cloak of his that seemed to get him out of most of the tight spots he so stupidly landed himself in."

Hermione smiled to herself as Snape spoke about Harry.

"So, what you are saying Professor. Is that you will pay Mrs Malfoy a visit to discuss how well Draco is doing. I come with you under Harry's invisibility cloak, and whilst you are talking, I go to the Malfoy Library and search the books? But that won't give us much time."

"Well done Miss Granger. I will stay round the Malfoy's for lunch, giving you extra time and then I will say something about borrowing a book and come to the library to fetch you." Snape finished. He stood up and disappeared from the room for a moment before returning with a book.

Hermione watched him closely.

"In return, Miss Granger. You must promise me something." Hermione nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "When Draco awakens. You will help him. Care for him. Like that of a wife. Or that of family." He spoke quietly, and Hermione knew then and there, just how much Snape cared for his Godson.

"I will care for him Professor. I love him." She said, speaking them three words that she had yet to tell Draco, Snape nodded.

"Is that all? This will take place tomorrow and in the mean time I suggest you go to your daughter. She will need you now." Hermione smiled.

"Will do Professor. Thank you so much!" She said, standing up and making her way to the door.

"Miss Granger?" She turned around, "I am no longer your Hogwarts Professor. It's Severus."

Hermione nodded again before walking out the door and apparating away. She didn't really understand everyone's grudge against the man, yeah he could be a bit tetchy but underneath that was so much different.

Snape watched her go, his eyes saddened. Hermione's love for Draco was one that didn't come along very often and he could tell that already. It reminded him so much of his love for Lily. He sighed. Lily. He would probably be with her now if it weren't for that swine James Potter!

Glaring to nothing in particular he stood up and made his way to his office. Sitting down he started writing a letter to Narcissa, telling her, not asking, that he was to pay her visit tomorrow.

**R&R please. Helps so much with my work **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling..**

**Malfoy Manor..**

"Mummy!" Rose called happily as her mother walked through the door. She ran towards Hermione and she picked her up. Hugging her daughter tightly she heard her say, "Can I see Draco?"

"We'll talk about it at home," Hermione said quietly. She thanked Bill and Fleur for looking after her, then apparated to her house.

She put Rose down and went to the kitchen to get some drinks. When she got them and was sat on the sofa with her daughter on her lap she spoke.

"Rose, hunny, I think if you see Draco, it will upset you too much.." She said quietly. Rose shook her head determinedly.

"No it won't mummy, Draco always makes us happy so he will cheer me up," Rose said, looking at her mum. Hermione sighed.

"You can see him tomorrow okay? But first I have to go and find something that will help him, and then I'll come and get you and we'll go see him."

Rose nodded, "Who's going to look after me?"

"I thought maybe, Uncle Harry? And Auntie Ginny?" Rose nodded eagerly.

"Okay, I'll let them know. Now come one munchkin, bed time. We need to get you clean and snuggled up," Hermione said, tickling Rose sides.

Rose giggled and squirmed out of Hermione's grip before running up the stairs. Hermione got her washed and dressed in her favourite pyjamas before tucking her up in bed.

She sat beside her bed and stroked her head, she started singing a little lullaby even though Rose insisted she was too old for them. If she was honest, it soothed Hermione, and she knew that at times like this, it soothed Rose as well.

When was Rose was asleep Hermione whispered, "I love you my precious little girl," Before leaning down and kissing her head.

The next morning, Hermione got up and dressed, and prepared breakfast for herself and Rose. She dropped her daughter off at Harry and Ginny's, explained what she had to do and apparated to Snape's house.

She knocked on the door and Snape opened it quickly and ushered her inside. She had got Harrys cloak that morning and had gone over the plan so many times in her head that she was sure that she could do it in her sleep.

"So, Miss Granger, you are aware of what you have to do?" Snape said.

"Yes Pro-Severus, there's just one problem…" She said uncertainly.

"Go on.."

"I don't know the way to the library in the Manor, I haven't been there before," She said.

"No matter, I'll draw it out; I trust you can read a map?" Snape said, picking up a quill and dipping it in some ink.

"Of course I can."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Rose was sat on Harry and Ginny's sofa in Grimauld place, swinging her legs.

"Rose, d'you want to go to Fred and George's joke shop?" Harry suggested, walking into their living room with baby James in his arms.

"Yes please Uncle Harry!" She said excitedly. She loved the twins joke shop, it always made her laugh.

Harry laughed and held out his hand, "We'll get your coat and then we'll go,"

Rose nodded, "What about Aunt Ginny?" She asked, standing up and taking Harry's hand.

"She, er.. she's got to go somewhere to today but when we get back she'll be here." He said, leading her into the hallway.

"Okay, can we go now?" She said, grabbing her coat. Harry laughed again and nodded. He went out the front door and apparated into Diagon Alley, right in front of the joke shop.

Rose let go of Harry's hand and ran to the shop, Harry followed her, smiling at the young child.

"Georgey!" Rose called, as she spotted one of the twins, he opened his arms and she ran into them. He picked her up and walked over to Harry.

"Am I allowed to give her a tour of the shop Mr Potter?" He said, ridiculously formally.

"Of course, although this may be the hundredth time around the shop on an official Weasley tour," He noted.

Rose laughed, "But it's fun! Come on! Let's go!" She said wriggling. Both men laughed and George started the tour.

Harry watched them go and made his way over to Fred.

"He's gonna be trouble when Rose gets to the boy stage," Fred said, watching as George and Rose laughed together.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know, he's going to be so protective of her, no one will be good enough,"

Fred nodded, "Anyway, what brings you here?" He asked, taking baby James from Harry.

"Well… actually, I need to talk to you, about Ginny…" He said, almost uncomfortably. Fred raised his eyebrows.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Standing in front of a huge building, Hermione shuddered under the cloak. It seemed to loom over her, menacingly. Snape moved forward and tapped on the door. It was opened almost immediately by a small house elf.

Hermione had to stop herself from making a point about elf rights as she followed Snape into the Manor.

"Severus. How nice to see you, it's been a while," Narcissa said, as she made her way towards him. Hermione stayed back at bit, trying to be as silent as ever.

Snape nodded, "Narcissa, it has indeed," He drawled in his usual voice.

Narcissa smiled, an actual smile that surprised Hermione, she led Severus through to the dining room where they sat down, Hermione followed. A small nod from Snape made Hermione look around, before silently leaving the room, underneath the cloak.

She followed the route on the map that Snape had drawn for her. It took her a while but she soon found the correct room.

She opened the door and stepped into the library; she took the cloak off and looked in awe at all the books in the room. It was huge, she was sure that if she were to shout, it would echo.

She got to work right away. She went to the first book shelf and grabbed a random book. Looking at the contents and seeing that it was no help she put it back. She sighed. She loved libraries but now, she felt that all the time in the world wouldn't be long enough to look through all the books.

**R&R I'm going away until Friday starting from Tuesday, and I won't have internet so there won't be any updates between them days, I will however continue writing and will update when I get back **


End file.
